The goal of the Genetic Counseling (GC) Shared Resource is to facilitate clinical, behavioral, and basic science research involving cancer genetics and inherited susceptibility. The work of the GC Resource contributes substantially to transdisciplinary cancer investigations and research collaborations by integrating basic science discoveries (gene discovery) with population research (high-risk syndrome characterization) and clinical trials (genetic testing for diagnosis of potential subjects) to further Huntsman Cancer Institute's (HCI) individualized oncology goals. Specifically, the GC Shared Resource provides 1) study consultation with investigators; 2) recruitment of high-risk individuals into studies and registries so data and biospecimens are readily available for clinical and basic researchers; 3) expertise necessary for cancer syndrome diagnosis, genetic counseling, and genetic testing so investigators can incorporate genetic variation into study design and interpretation; and 4) education for researchers about the role of genetic susceptibility in cancer. Currently, the GC Shared Resource assists with studies to define the genetics and phenotype of hereditary cancer syndromes, identify new high- and low-penetrant cancer predisposition genes, evaluate the psychosocial implications of genetic diagnoses, and evaluate screening and management approaches for high-risk patients. Over the past five years, the GC Shared Resource has developed into a fully integrated Shared Resource, providing genetic counseling services to all Cancer Center investigators. The GC Shared Resource is quintessential to the high-risk cancer diagnosis, prevention, and treatment missions of the Cancer Center and to the longstanding strength and emphasis on cancer genetics and inherited susceptibility at the University of Utah and HCI. The GC Shared Resource has expanded to meet the growing needs of the Cancer Center. Wendy Kohlman, MS, genetic counselor, is the Resource Director; the Shared Resource team also includes three other licensed genetic counselors who deal with high-risk and syndromic persons with cancer and their families. The GC Shared Resource is a Cancer Center-managed facility with supervision from HCI Directors. A Faculty Advisory Committee meets regularly to review goals, quality of service, strategies, and needs for the Resource; a survey assesses user satisfaction. Funds are requested from the CCSG to cover 20 percent of the proposed GC Shared Resource budget ($48,772).